


AR 哨向 炽热（第一篇）

by mimicatfish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimicatfish/pseuds/mimicatfish





	AR 哨向 炽热（第一篇）

炽热  
（这个题目有AR炖肉x2）  
这是哨兵A那一篇

电容笔被主人毫不温柔地搁在桌上，少年抱着脑袋对着空白一片的原稿发呆。  
已经是午后了，他肚子饿得咕咕叫，头发没梳，还穿着睡衣，卧室里乱糟糟的，稿子的进度岌岌可危，可是他却提不起一点做事的干劲。  
他难以掌控自己的情绪，刚起床时还高涨的情绪一转眼就变得低落，起起伏伏，烦躁和无所适从黏在脚后跟上，一天一天越发严重，最近甚至让他难以集中精神做一件事。  
“你是不是和你的哨兵相处得不好？这和结合热的征兆很像啊。”他回想起前几天例行回访时负责的前辈的询问，忍不住一阵烦躁，又自言自语了一遍当时的话，“哪有这回事……”  
不知道是在否认前一句，还是后一句。

结合热是一种独属于哨兵和向导的，很磨人的状态。  
燥热，烦躁，心神不宁，情绪波动大。  
从心理和生理角度解释成因都很复杂，最直接粗暴的解释，就是由于精神域的不稳定，导致的一种混乱状态。  
肉身和灵魂上的结合本该能完全免疫它，可是他作为向导觉醒的时间太短，知识和经验都很缺乏，致使哨兵不在身边时，开始无法凭自己稳定“婚后”变化剧烈的精神领域。  
“为什么会这么觉得？”  
“在新婚阶段，如果不够亲密的话，精神域的融合程度会比较差，有可能会导致你现在的状况哦。”  
“……不是的。”  
不是的。  
才没有感情不好。  
少年胡乱吃了点东西，拖着疲乏的身躯上楼午睡，犹豫了一下，进了这段时间被空置的主卧。把自己往被面上一趴，埋在枕头里，半晌才寻找到一点清淡的须后水味道。  
这唯一有气味的洗护用品，还是自己买给对方的。  
他翻身裹进被褥里，合上眼，柔软蓬松的包围里残留的一些似有似无的感受能让他回想起温柔的拥抱和触碰，但一个月前留下的痕迹已经变得非常稀薄了，最后一抹气息也消散在鼻端后，怅然感又卷土重来。  
他卷着被子打了个滚，回到自己的那一边。  
这张床真是太空了。  
他又忍不住挪回另一边。  
心里躁动的情绪似乎安静了些，但仍然在水面之下起伏不定。  
早知道当初就不要嫌弃他太粘人了。  
所谓的结合热，不就是寂寞的病吗。  
枕在残留一点点气味的枕上，他迷迷糊糊地想着。

他做了一个模糊却旖旎的梦。  
暧昧不清的耳语，连绵又急躁的亲吻。一双手在腰上来回抚摸，伸到胸前，搓揉敏感的顶端。  
性器挤在身体之间彼此磨蹭，裸露的皮肤紧贴，灼热的汗涔涔黏腻。  
在梦里他热情得不可思议，主动打开自己，双手双腿都紧紧缠着对方不放，嘴里含混不清地，一直在反复叫着同一个名字。  
梦境在精神域里碎成一地光彩迷离的云絮，少年被自己的喘息声惊醒，打开灯一看时间才过去半个多钟头。  
翻身坐起的瞬间，腿间的异样感让他瞬间僵硬在那，战战兢兢往那儿一伸手，触及到一片冰凉潮湿，整个脸颊瞬间火一样滚烫起来。  
“啊好糟糕，太糟糕了……”他捂着脸刚要羞耻地哀嚎，突然有所感，一扭头发觉一颗毛茸茸的大脑袋趴在枕边，懒洋洋地拿鼻子拱了拱他的枕头。  
心里咯噔一跳，少年僵着脖子抬头，在昏暗的房间里，对上了一双金色的眼睛。

“……我是不是，回来得不太巧？吵醒你了？”坐在床尾的青年打破了沉默，语气平静，心慌意乱的他略过了中间微妙的停顿，稍微有些安心下来。  
“你，你什么时候……？”心脏跳动得很剧烈，他裹紧被子往床头缩一面想怎么把这尴尬的场面圆过去，结果因紧张而僵硬的舌头连句话都说不完整。  
“这么不想见到我吗？”对方翻身上床，俯身爬行几步四肢恰好困住以他为中心的被子团，垂首的姿态像极了那只灰白斑纹的大猫。  
“没有没有，我只是……做噩梦了，吓到。”他更紧张了，脑子里飞快盘算要怎么掩饰身上的不对，抬眼对上视线后，思维就卡住了。  
情绪转瞬跳成强烈的喜悦，还有渴望和一点不明显的委屈。  
“我没想到你会回来嘛。”  
“嗯？”  
他眨了眨眼睛，看着那双亮色眼睛里深沉神色流转，一点点柔和下来，软得像融化的糖。青年俯下身，温热的气息贴近过来，无声息地勾起了一抹笑。

忍下心里涌动着的渴求，他开始亲吻自己久别重逢的小向导。先是通红的脸颊，然后是紧闭着的眼睑，睫毛微微颤动，痒痒地蹭过嘴唇，勾动心弦。  
他用舌尖轻触紧紧抿着的嫩色唇瓣，这双唇在方才睡梦中曾吐露出的呻吟和乞求让它尝起来分外甜美，他吻了下去，更深地汲取这甘美的味道。  
一双胳膊搂上了颈项，少年的唇齿间泄露出鼓励性的喉音。他伸手解开碍事的被子团，跪坐下来，去搂那暖热的腰。舌头撬开嘴唇和牙齿，深入进去夺取呼吸，掠夺唾液，和湿润的舌尖交缠。一只手试探着往衣服里摩挲，在少年呼吸混乱陷入恍惚之中的同时，轻轻搓揉起了敏感的乳尖。  
“咿，等，等等。”怀里人气喘吁吁挣扎起来，他顺势松口退出，银色水线牵连着彼此的舌尖，从少年微微红肿的唇上断开。他半眯起眼睛端详心上人遍布潮红的面颊，一双猫儿眼水润湿濡，随着喘息起伏，眼角一抹红晕染开，诱人得要命。  
“怎么了？”手从衣服里退回一段，在软绵的小肚子上慢慢磨蹭。  
“……别明知故问，不要摸了！”  
“你真该看看自己的样子。”他捉住他的手到嘴边，一根一根吸吮泛着粉色的指尖，“你动情了，retoyan。”  
“我，我才没有……明明是你一上来就发情……呜。”叫屈的气息不稳，少年目光游移透出心虚。不满于对方的逃避，他咬住了细嫩的尾指肚，引出一声痛呼。  
“你知道我为什么要进房间来吗？”  
“什，什么？”  
“因为听见有人在叫我。”他抬手抚摸少年泛红的脸颊，来回摩擦下唇，把它揉得透红，“结果，只是你在说梦话。”  
“……那是，那只是做了个梦。”  
“做了什么梦呢？”手心下滑到裤腰以下，在那一块湿润的印子上点了点，他凑上去舔舐小巧的耳垂，故意哑着嗓子贴着耳廓发声，“会说那么热情的梦话？”  
“等……”  
“‘abu桑不要碰那里’，‘不行，太快了，不要’，‘好舒服，要到了’……”慢条斯理字正腔圆，羞耻无比的台词毫无滞涩地从他口中复述而出。他饶有趣味地看着少年的脸色越来越红，越来越红，最后捂住脸羞愤欲死的模样活脱一只熟透的番茄。  
“……你清醒的时候要是也这么诚实就好了。”他隔着睡裤触碰残留着湿意的地方，轻轻一碰，还半硬着的部位颤抖了一下，裤子里面又湿了一点。  
少年细弱的支吾声瞬时变了调，一声叫憋在嗓子里，露出一种受欺负的可怜表情，皱着眉委委屈屈，却只是拿眼睛瞪他，手抬起来抵在肩上，软绵无力地推了一下。  
“为什么要说出来……太羞耻了。”绵软的鼻音模糊地说着抱怨，他低头寻到那泛着水光的红热嘴唇亲吻，把嘟囔和柔嫩的唇一并吞下，轻轻吮吸。他伸手搂住陷于这持续的亲吻中的少年，不动声色躬身，弯腰，缓慢地改变姿势，让怀中柔软的身躯平躺下来，陷进蓬松的床垫里。  
这个吻漫长而缱绻，结束在彼此紊乱交杂的呼吸中。身下人双手在肩胛上环紧，用湿漉漉的眼神自下往上看，双唇微微张开，看得见里面粉嫩的舌尖。  
“这是同意我继续的意思吗？”他捉住方才意乱情迷时勾住自己腰间的白皙脚踝，轻声询问。  
“……我，我是因为结合热很麻烦，才同意的哦。”少年喘息着，扭开视线。  
“是嘛，确实很麻烦呢。”他对这口是心非报以一笑，手上利落地把少年的睡衣解了，睡裤也扯下来，只留一只裤腿松垮垮地吊在膝上。

他从颈项亲吻到锁骨，再流连在白皙的胸口，含住一只乳尖吮吸娇嫩的皮肤，一只手伸进内裤里，去逗弄湿漉漉软绵绵的器官。  
他比往日更感到急躁，向导饱含渴望而空虚的精神反馈像催情剂，欲望火烧火燎地被激起，热流往下腹汇集，血液涌进那个部位，硬挺在裤子里面，有些难受。  
舔舐，亲吻，吸吮，他压抑着涌动的急切，从前胸到小腹，一点一点，品尝柔嫩的肌肤。粉色的吻痕和舌尖余留的湿印，印在白皙的皮肤上，像被揉烂的淫靡的花，引得人施虐心蠢蠢欲动，克制得十分痛苦。  
润滑剂被用力挤出了瓶口，香气浅淡手感黏糊，他沾了半个手心，把冰凉的液体涂到少年的小腹胯骨上，借着这润滑往内裤里面滑。  
“那，retoyan，这么做对吗？”他握住了那已经充血挺立的部位，混着顶端流下的体液，不急不缓地开始用手心搓揉。  
“……诶？”少年睁着迷蒙的眼睛，从沉溺的情潮里挣扎出一点清醒，困惑地应了一声。  
“在你的梦里……我是这样做的吗？”两只手指伸向脆弱的圆润囊袋，轻轻拨弄，指尖在下方尚紧闭的穴口有一下没一下地试探。  
“什、什么！”  
“那时候是不是很舒服？……我想再听你那样叫一场。”柱状的器官在手里越发精神地吐着清液，他端详着对方骤变的脸色，觉得心情愉悦，“是不是要更激烈一点？”  
“你这……”少年咬着牙低声念了一句粗话，“再磨蹭就不做了！”  
“……呵。”他冷笑。  
真是皮痒。

第一次的高潮来得很快，许是先前的春梦停在一个不上不下的位置，他才将指尖探入敏感区域稍稍逗弄，少年就呜咽一声，泄了身子。颜色浅嫩的性器官只软了一半，随着他手指的继续深入，又渐渐地抬起头来。  
他有些草率地做完扩张，喘息几次平稳呼吸，单手摁住少年肩头，另一手托起臀部，缓慢沉入紧窄的入口。  
甫进入的一刻身下人立马绷紧了脊背，牙齿咬着下唇，通红的鼻尖上冒出一层薄汗。但很快，当他完全进入到对方体内，开始律动时，少年的身体就软了，呼吸变得急促而重。  
刚经历过高潮，仍残留余韵的甬道内湿滑而热，黏膜被触及时会微微发颤，像羞怯的欢迎。他退出，又进入，一寸寸开凿通往欢愉的路径，先是浅而慢的捻磨，润滑剂的和体液的气味混杂搅和，从肉体之间溢出来。一次，再一次，在黏腻缓慢的性器交缠声里重复三次，他低头亲吻迷蒙双眸眼角闪动的水光，彻底退出，再一口气深入到底。  
“呜——”少年绷直了颈项，惊叫在肉体碰撞中断裂成细细碎碎的呻吟。脊背上的双手用力抓着衣服，一双腿也环到了腰上。和这热情的邀请动作相悖，少年本身却负气一样咬紧了口，不肯吐露出一句动情的呼唤。  
“retoyan，为什么不出声呢。”他不紧不慢，挺动着腰，不时照顾一下敏感带，让少年紧闭的嘴里露出一两声呻吟，又轻又娇。  
“你里面非常紧呢，retoyan。”  
“retoyan你这么热情，这段时间是不是很想我啊。”他压低了声音，手心贴住光滑的小肚子，它正随着呼吸起伏，并在他每一次顶到深处时绷紧。白皙的柔软身子汗津津的，已经变成了诱人的粉色，同样诱人的穴口违背主人的忍耐，在热情而迫切地收缩。  
“才，没……”断续的回应是憋着劲从嗓子里挤出来的，少年咬着自己的嘴唇，遍布潮红的面上一双猫一样的眼睛里泛着动情的光，里面有渴望在闪烁。  
“……真不乖。”他俯下身解救正被蹂躏的那双唇，轻轻吮吸亲吻，把少年粗重混乱的呼吸吞在嘴里。腰上缓慢又持续地在泥泞一片的甬道里耕耘，趁着少年沉溺于亲吻而松懈精神的一刻，冷不防猛一用力，终于撞出一声惊叫。  
“呜，别这样……太，快了……”他掐住细嫩的下巴，一面恶劣地往敏感地带进攻，逼出一声声含糊的呻吟和告饶。  
“不要这样，那要怎么样呢，retoyan。”指尖伸进去玩弄舌尖和嘴唇，另一只手环住软而热的腰，他贴近少年汗涔涔的鼻尖低声蛊惑，“命令明确，才能执行啊，长官。”  
“……哈啊，呜要到了，不行……唔！”在迷乱和动摇混杂的情绪中，少年在一阵混乱的哭叫声里，迎来了第二次的高潮。

“太久了……不要了，我没劲了……”少年扭动着身子求饶，汗湿的头发和湿润的睫毛让他看起来像一只落水的可怜猫咪。  
“是你太快了喔。”他硬是压着对方又做了一次才算完，弄得可怜的小向导体力耗竭瘫在床上连指头都不想动，身上原本甜甜的沐浴露香气都被体液的味道掩盖了，加上尚未褪去潮红，衣衫凌乱带着吻痕的身子，一派淫靡景象，惹得被按下的肆虐心又在蠢蠢欲动。  
唔，不行。  
趁着得到满足后心绪平静，搂过对方在怀里温存。少年软乎乎的一只在臂弯里蜷缩起来，有气无力地应声。  
“好累……结合热只能这样解决吗好累人哦……”  
“不，只需要‘亲密地相处’。”他揉了揉少年的头发，趴在枕边的猫咪精神体也懒洋洋的，被另一只大猫压在身下舔毛，“但这样不是更有效么。”  
“诶——说到底还是你心思不纯嘛，满脑子黄色思想。”  
“……你也没有不情愿不是吗。”他亲了亲怀中人，“难道你不想我？”  
“……想的。”少年的脸埋在他怀里，声音听起来闷闷的。  
“体温这么热，害羞了啊，你真可爱retoyan。”  
“哼！”


End file.
